A Rose is a Rose is a Rose?
by Melchy
Summary: A boquet of flowers is just that--isn't it?


This was inspired by an article I read today in the Regina Leader Post. So thanks to the person who wrote it. And to Mary for editing it. 

They arrived on Valentine's morning – four red roses in full bloom accented with baby's breath and tied together with a red ribbon. Carolyn signed for the delivery, anxious to know who would be giving her flowers and why.

"Thank you." She gave the runner a small tip, breathing in the scent of the blooms. She looked in the thick green leaves and in side the box, but couldn't find a card of any kind. "Blast." 

"What the devil do you have there?" Captain Gregg materialized beside her, a scowl on his handsome face.

"Roses," she smiled, holding them out to him. "Don't they smell nice?"

"I can smell them from here," his voice was gruff. "Who sent them to you?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I can't find a card or anything. But they are lovely. And you don't have to sound so angry about it."

"I do not mean to sound angry," He grabbed his lapels in that gesture she now knew meant he was distracted. "I was just wondering who would be so forward in sending that particular arrangement." 

"Forward?" She had to ask, knowing she was due for an outpouring of his vast knowledge, but unable to help herself. 

"Yes, my dear," his voice dropping several decibels. "Obviously, it's someone who doesn't know the language of flowers."

"And you do, I suppose?"

"Of course I do. It's something that every well brought up gentlemen should know. That way you don't say something to the lady, you had no intention of saying." He reached towards one of the roses. "Take this lovely bouquet for instance. The roses are red indicating love and passion."

"Really?" she was already looking the flowers in a new way. "Who would send me a bouquet of love and passion?"

"Precisely. And the fact that they are in full bloom agrees with the color assessment. A single rose in full bloom of any color means 'I love you.' Your sender is definitely trying to get that point across."

"Interesting," she murmured, wondering if her face was now as red as the roses. She would never be able to face any man she saw in town now without wondering if he had sent the flowers.

"Well, thank you for the information Captain," she began to walk away, but he called her back.

"I'm not done yet my dear," he held up a retaining hand.

"Oh sorry, go on."

"Two roses together indicate an engagement has been settled, something your suitor has indicated twice."

"My suitor?" his use of the word catching her off guard. "But Captain I don't have a suitor."

"Precisely."

"So you are trying to tell me that who ever sent these flowers considers us to be in love and to be engaged?"

"I'm afraid so," he said. "And I would give anything to know who this presuming scoundrel is. I'm not ashamed to tell you, I don't like it."

"I'm not so sure I like it either," she held the box away from her. "I at least would like to know who in Schooner Bay thinks about me on those terms," and she shivered slightly at the possibilities.

"Imagine taking such liberties," he shook his head. "I would thrash him with in an inch of his life if I thought someone was trifling with you. If I could," he added.

She looked up at the seaman standing quietly, his familiar stance so dear to her now.

"Thank you Daniel," she felt her entire body flush under his warm gaze.

"I would do anything for you Carolyn," he said softly, his hand reaching towards hers.

"Mom!" Candy came running out on the porch. "You need to come up to your room for a minute. There's something up there with your name on it."

"I thought I told you and Jonathan not to get me anything for Valentine's Day."

"We didn't Mom, honest. I don't know where it came from."

Running up to her room she stopped in the doorway, over come by a huge bouquet of flowers. She ran to the vase, touching each lovely bloom. Seeing a note tucked under the vase her heart stopped for a second when she recognized it was in Daniel Gregg's handwriting.

__

Red roses because I love you. Pink roses for the happiness you give me. Yellow for the friendship that makes our love possible and Orange for the desire that burns in me for you.

An orchid to say how beautiful you are, a vine of ivy to promise I will always be true and a gardenia to emphasize your lovely nature.

She wiped at the tears, she felt building up, love flowing in her heart for her sea captain.

__

And one red tulip, She read. _Which stands for the perfect lover, which I know beyond all things that we are perfect for one another._

Suddenly he appeared before her, reaching out to stop her tears.

With trembling lips she turned her face to his, sinking into the depths of the endless ocean in his eyes. "You sent the roses didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "I wanted to show you exactly how I feel about you Carolyn Muir but I'm not always good with words. So I thought I would let the flowers speak for me."

"Then I think I will answer you with flowers," she said, taking one of the red roses from the box, an orange and yellow and pink rose from the vase and handed them to him.

They stood there for several moments, searching one another's eyes, feeling the love flow between them. 

After a while, they went and sat down on the couch, the flowers lying between them. "So," Carolyn said a twinkle in her eye. "Does this mean that we are engaged?"


End file.
